Lucky Leaky
by huffleclaw22
Summary: The story of how Hannah Abbott came to own the Leaky Cauldron was actually one big lucky break.


**A/N: JKR owns dis!**

**Plz review ;)**

***So we all know that Hannah Abbott became the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron...but how, why, when?***

**Hannah Abbott POV**

* * *

**November 29 2000**

Hello you lot! I'm Hannah Abbott, the 20 year old barmaid at the Leaky Cauldron wizarding pub in London. Warlocks and witches from all over the UK enjoy coming to Leaky, apparently the pea soup is really popular, never cared for it myself though.

Tom, the landlord, hired me during the summer holidays between my fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts. He always praises me for my outgoing personality towards the bar regulars. Sometimes he even lets me take home the tips...and believe me...I could use 'em.

My Mum's in Heaven, my Dad's in St. Mungo's, and my fiancee Neville just quit his Auror job. So basically it's just me that's bringing home the sickles, knuts, and galleons for now. It's hard being the sole bread winner if you will, and Tom is always so nice, he tries to help us as much as he can.

Of course I'm not complaining about Neville, I don't blame him, I know better than anyone that Herbology is his true calling. He just got so bloody tired of being an Auror and I was a bit relieved when he did quit, it's very dangerous out there in the field of dark wizard catching.

Even though the Second Wizarding War has been over for more than a year, I can't help worrying that darkness still lurks in the shadows, and I want Neville safe because without him, I'd have lost the last of my family.

I don't really mind working these long extra shifts while Neville persistantly sends owls to Professor Sprout, the Hogwarts Herbology Professor and my old head of house, begging for some sort of paid internship in the greenhouses.

I'm not complaining, really I'm not, I've never been one to complain. You know how Neville spent his last Ministry paycheck? He used it to buy our engagement rings, and Merlin are they beautiful rings, gold bands with sparkling diamond gems encrusted in the sides. We got engaged on September 17th and the wedding date is set for June 26th.

Now it's late tonight, and the whole bar counter is lined with drunk warlocks. Sometimes they hit on me, but I'm not interested, I'm happily taken. I clean some glasses with a swish of my wand before levitating them back onto the shelf.

"Oi, Hannah!" calls a croaky voice from across the room.

I look up to see that Tom is walking over to the bar counter. "Hello Sir," I smile at my old manager. He's getting very old. There's rumors that he's going to retire soon, and I can't help but fear that Leaky will close as, Tom has no heirs to take it on.

"Could I speak to you?" he asks, his expression is tired and his voice is weary.

"Er, alright, of course Sir," I follow him into the back room and he shuts the door behind us.

Why is it just me that he wants to see? I'm one of about six employees, and I don't remember doing anything particularly special or bad or whatever could make him want to see me alone.

"Hannah," he says my name slowly. "Please sit," he gestures for me to take a seat in a large green velvet armchair.

"Sir, forgive me but, why have you called me in here and none of the others?" I ask carefully, meeting his serious gaze as I take a seat across from him.

"I have an offer," he tells me.

"What is it?" I ask as my face lights up.

"Well that depends now, doesn't it dear girl?" Tom asks with a sly grin.

"Er...I guess so," I shrug, still a bit confused.

"Let me ask you. Do you enjoy working here at the Leaky Cauldron?" he inquires, looking directly into my eyes, it feels a bit like he's trying to read my soul or something.

"Oh yes Sir, more than anything! I love it here at Leaky, it feels so natural behind the bar, so _right_," I tell him. And it's the truth, I feel so at home while I'm socializing with the bar patrons and serving them drinks.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, and that's why I called you and none of the others in here. Hannah, you're my most, what's the word...e_nthusiastic _of my workers. You seem to genuinely enjoy the job. You see, I'm old now, and I'm going to retire. As you know, I've no heirs to take on the pub, so it will likely close..." he explains.

My heart sinks. The Leaky Cauldron absolutely can't close, I love working there, as Tom is saying. I don't know what other job I'd even consider doing if I couldn't be barmaid at Leaky anymore.

"Yes Sir, what are you telling me?" I look into his kind blue eyes. If he's going to give me my final paycheck, it's better to just get it over with. I can feel hot tears stinging my eyes, this is the one job that I've always wanted. Even when I was younger, I always pictured myself working either at Leaky or the Three Broomsticks.

"Hannah," Tom grins. "How would you like to be the new landlady? That way, Leaky won't have to close," he's just offered me my absolute dream job.

"I-I...yes yes of course!" I squeak excitedly. I'm absolutely ecstatic, this is what I've always wanted. I close my eyes and I can almost picture it; all the happy go lucky and drunk warlocks, the Leaky's regular bar patrons drinking and laughing, I'm behind the bar...doing what I love most in the world.

And let's not mention all the alcohol I have access to, sometimes I sneak it back home and get drunk off my arse with Neville. Like I've already said, even as a small girl, I'd always wanted to be the landlady of one of the UK's wizarding pubs.

Tom is grinning from ear to ear and slides a long piece of parchment across the desk to me. "If you'll sign the bottom, this states you're to be the next landlady once I retire next week. Once you are landlady you have all rights to the pub as well as the upstairs flat," he says, placing his best quill down next to the paper.

"Thank you so much Tom! Oh Merlin, this means the world to me, really!" I babble, signing my name without a second thought.

"Of course dear girl, and from what I hear, you could use the money," Tom smiles at me.

"Er, yeah, well uh...thanks again! I should get back to work..." I start to get up.

"Nonsense. Go on home Hannah, you've worked enough tonight!" Tom grins and gestures towards the door.

I nod with a smile and grab my coat on the way out. I quickly apparate the small flat that Neville and I share in downtown London. As I walk inside, I can see Neville sitting on the living room sofa, he seems very upset.

"Nev, what's wrong love?" I ask him, concerned. I hate seeing him stressed out or angry.

"Gringotts is foreclosing our flat, Han, I'm so sorry..." Neville says softly, looking up to meet my worried gaze.

I'm not shocked. I knew our bills weren't being paid. We couldn't afford it much longer anyways. But it doesn't even matter now, because by next week, we can have the upstairs flat at the Leaky Cauldron. Oh Nevvie's such a worry wart, so naive, doesn't even ask me why I'm so happy...if he did, it would fix all his worries.

"...oh Merlin we'll be homeless, we'll have to move in with my Gran, oh she'll be so disappointed in me for quitting my Auror job and making you work all those extra shifs..." Neville is going on and on, but I'm not listening.

"Do you ever shut up?" I snap with a playful eye roll.

Neville looks at me in utter shock. "Han-?" he cocks his eyebrows.

"Everything will be okay, Tom's retiring, I'm going to be the new landlady of the Leaky Cauldron! We get to move into the upstairs flat next week!" I practically scream it at him I'm so excited, and I jump into his arms.

"Hannah! That's...that's...that's amazing that is! I love you! I love you!" Neville yells, snogging me right on the lips.

Oh yes, I don't think I'll ever complain again, not that I was before...


End file.
